


Brom in the Graveyard

by kleelizabeth



Category: Tarrytown
Genre: Ichabod Crane - Freeform, brom bones - Freeform, brom van brunt - Freeform, graveyard, headless horseman - Freeform, katrina van tassel - Freeform, tarrytown - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:29:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26606764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kleelizabeth/pseuds/kleelizabeth
Summary: What happened in the graveyard that fateful Halloween night, the night Ichabod Crane disappeared? He was alone, wasn't he? But, what if he wasn't? What if someone saw the whole thing?
Kudos: 5





	Brom in the Graveyard

_Brom, I love you in my own way_. Kat’s voice echoed in Brom’s mind. And then, there she was standing in front of him. **_It’s a hallucination. I took some drug. She’s not here_**. _Who could love you? You’re a coward. Look at him! Kat pointed to the stumbling figure a few yards from where Brom was hiding. Ichabod was falling over tree roots and grasping at tombstones for stability. Who could love you? You let him come in and just take me? You’re pathetic. I never loved you. I should have left you that night after.._. ** _STOP! JUST LEAVE ME!_** Brom’s inner voice was being tormented by Kat’s voice. Brom knew she wasn’t there, but he could feel her whispering in his ear. _If you kill him, we might have a chance. Do something for once in your life._ **_Get away from me. I’ve done plenty for myself, for you, for us._** Kat’s words were like knives on his heart, but he knew she was right. He was right too. _Strong and stable, sad and staid._ And with that, Kat vanished.

 _Brom, I love you_. Now, Ichabod’s voice rang in his head. He began pounding his head with his fists, trying to knock it out. He wanted to cry. He wanted to punch Ichabod, who he still believed to be right beside him, despite looking at him on the bridge in the graveyard. _Brom, you’re here!_ Ichabod was still standing on the bridge, Brom starring at him. He was mumbling something to himself, but Brom couldn’t make anything out. The vision of Ichabod stood in the same spot that Kat did just a few moments before. _I knew you would come. Come on, we can leave now. You and me. Ichabod’s face, although a hallucination, was clearly defined to Brom. Ichabod reached out to Brom and his smile faded into a frown as his hand got closer to Brom. Take my hand, Brom. Please_. **_No, not with you._** _With who then? Kat? You and her are destined to fail. But us...we can succeed._ **_My life was fine without you! I don’t know who I am anymore. Who Kat is. You don’t know anything about us!_** Ichabod stepped closer to Brom until there were only inches between them. _Well then. Just do what you came here to do then._ Just like with Kat, Ichabod vanished. Brom again turned his attention to Ichabod on the bridge and almost as if some spirit had entered him, Ichabod sprung up from a hunched over position and began mumbling again.

 _You don’t need either of them_. **_Who are you? I don’t know you_**. Another person appeared before Brom, someone too real to be a hallucination. **_No, it can’t be you. You’re dead._ **_Oh no, I live here, in the hollow. You of all people should know that_. Brom cowered in fear before this new apparition, a soldier so daunting and menacing, he understood why even Washington feared him. **_What do you want from me?_** _You know the legend. On All Hallows Eve, I search for a fool who dares to walk these woods._ **_Not me! Please not me!_** _Oh no, Brom. You and I are of the same vein of thought. For we have chosen the same prey._ The soldier pointed to Ichabod who was now shouting. Brom knew the anguish in Ichabod’s voice, anguish he had in his own heart for far too many years. _**What do you need from me?**_ _Excellent. I cannot cross the bridge...but you can_. The spirit rammed itself into Brom and the man was no more. The Hessian was in control now. He looked down and Brom’s hand was clutching a sword. This shall all be over soon. Brom heard the words, but he was unable to respond. Even his thoughts had gone. The next few minutes were a blur. The Hessian yelled _CHARGE_ and Ichabod was within reach... ✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦

Brom woke up as himself. The Hessian had left his body. He sat up, looked around at the graveyard, and noticed Ichabod was missing. He shot up immediately and ran as far away from there as he could. But he couldn’t escape. Ichabod’s voice haunted him again. Brom, I loved you. I know what you did. Was it me? What did I do? He wasn’t there, he ran away. I DIDN’T KILL ICHABOD CRANE! Did I? Brom’s mind was going fast, faster than he ever thought possible. He arrived home, slamming the door behind, worried that Ichabod’s ghost would appear as it did in the graveyard. Kat ran down the stairs. “Brom, what is going on?” “You’re not real! You’re not here!” “Brom, what are you talking about? I came back to talk to you, but if you don’t…” “No, please, stay. I have to tell you something, but I don’t have all the details.”


End file.
